militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
18th Strategic Aerospace Division
The 18th Strategic Aerospace Division is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Fifteenth Air Force, stationed at Fairchild Air Force Base, Washington. It was inactivated on 2 July 1968. The 18th Composite Wing served as part of the defense force for the Hawaiian Islands from 1 May 1931 – 29 January 1942. It inactivated after suffering disastrous losses in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor (7 December 1941). From June 1942 – April 1944, it operated as the 18th Replacement Wing, processing personnel entering Second Air Force. Redesignated as the 18th Air Division on 1 July 1959, it assured that assigned wings were organized, manned, trained, and equipped to conduct long-range bombardment operations using either nuclear or conventional weapons. Redesignated 18 Strategic Aerospace Division on 15 February 1962, the division also developed and maintained a strategic missile operational capability. Between 1965 and 1968, subordinate units of the 18th loaned aircraft and aircrews to SAC organizations in Southeast Asia for combat operations. Inactivated on 2 July 1968 due to budget constraints. History Lineage * Established as 18th Composite Wing on 8 May 1929 : Activated on 1 May 1931 : Redesignated: 18th Wing on 1 September 1937 : Redesignated: 18th Bombardment Wing on 19 October 1940 : Inactivated on 29 January 1942 * Redesignated 18th Replacement Wing on 17 June 1942 : Activated on 23 June 1942 : Disestablished on 11 April 1944 * Reestablished, and redesignated 18th Air Division, on 20 May 1959 : Activated on 1 July 1959 : Redesignated 18th Strategic Aerospace Division on 15 February 1962 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 2 July 1968. Assignments * Hawaiian Department, 1 May 1931 * Hawaiian Air Force, 1 November 1940 – 29 January 1942 * Second Air Force, 23 June 1942 – 11 April 1944 * Fifteenth Air Force, 1 July 1959 – 2 July 1968 Components Wings * 6th Strategic Wing: 25 March 1967 – 2 July 1968 * 91st Bombardment Wing: 1 July 1963 – 1 September 1964 * 92d Bombardment (later, 92 Strategic Aerospace) Wing: 1 July 1959 – 2 July 1968 * 320th Bombardment Wing: 1 July 1965 – 2 July 1966 * 341st Strategic Missile Wing: 2 July 1966 – 2 July 1968 * 462d Strategic Aerospace Wing: 1 February 1963 – 25 June 1966 * 4157th Strategic Wing: 1 July 1965 – 25 March 1967 * 4158th Strategic Wing: 1 July 1965 – 25 June 1966 * 4170th Strategic Wing: 1 July 1959 – 1 February 1963. Groups * 5th (Composite) (later, 5 Bombardment) Group: 1 May 1931 – 29 January 1942 * 11th Bombardment Group: 1 February 1940 – 29 January 1942 * 18th Pursuit Group: 1 May 1931 – 1 November 1940 Stations * Fort Shafter, Hawaii Territory, 1 May 1931 * Hickam Field, Hawaii Territory, 30 October 1937 – 29 January 1942 * Salt Lake City, Utah, 23 June 1942 – 11 April 1944 * Fairchild AFB, Washington, 1 July 1959 – 2 July 1968. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 18th Strategic Aerospace Division Air 0018 Category:Military units and formations established in 1929 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1968 Category:Strategic Air Command units